Cryptographic applications, including cryptosystems and cryptographic protocols, typically require various hierarchical arithmetical/polynomial computations to implement functional benefits. Such cryptographic applications may include functionality such as multiparty key exchange schemes, identity-based encryption/decryption, and other security and e-commerce-based functions. Computer systems are often used to implement the relatively complex protocols and computations.